


再多给我一秒

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 想要亲手拥抱你。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 7





	再多给我一秒

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Shawn Mendes---Imagination  
> Attention：透明人R，幼R变大术；看了每天要浇水老师的漫画后的灵感突发，我的垃圾文字配不上老师的神仙条漫；超短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

Reborn看着自己的双手。他已经有很长时间没能看到自己这双修长、有力、骨节分明的手了。但是此刻，这双一直完美的手却有了一个致命缺陷：它是透明的。他又低下头，看到自己的身体也是同样的透明。他不由得黑了脸。  
他就不该信威尔第的鬼话，做了他的小白鼠。还记得那家伙把药剂递给他的时候，信誓旦旦地说这是他的最新研究成果，可以让身为彩虹之子的他们短时间脱离诅咒状态。Reborn当然不可能当即相信，但是威尔第却掏出了史卡鲁的实验录像，让将信将疑的他同意带回去试试。  
没有任何彩虹之子能够拒绝尝试摆脱诅咒的可能。所以Reborn思前想后，还是决定试试。他相信威尔第的药不管多么离谱，至少不会把他搞死。而只要不死，便再无什么比当下的状态更糟的。  
然而，在药物起效的现在，他的第一想法就是把史卡鲁宰了：那个蠢货肯定是又被威尔第利用了，甚至连那个作为证据的录像，都可能不是真的。

他在房间里焦躁地转了两圈，却无法触摸任何东西。现在他的状态就如同幽灵一般，虽然还受重力的约束，却并非切实的存在。幸而除此之外并没有什么副作用，而且也恢复了成人身体。从某种程度上来说，威尔第确实也没骗他，只不过向他隐瞒了这一药物可能的不良效果。  
感谢列恩做的衣服可以根据体型伸缩，不然他现在可能就得……哪怕身体是透明的，这对他的自尊心也会造成极大的打击。  
他在房间里转了几圈，却不见药效流失的迹象。他这才想起来威尔第并没有告诉他药效的持续时间，只是他在心中预估，有强大作用的药物持续时间都不会太长。现在看来，药效持续时间可能也是威尔第希望从他身上获得的数据的一部分。  
他无声地叹了一口气，意外地听到了自己的声音。  
这声音和婴儿时的他全然不同，微低的声音仿佛最好的低音提琴，能引起心脏的共鸣。这原本就属于他的声音，此刻竟然有点陌生。  
他的脸上流露出了浅浅的无奈，但却也有着切实的欣喜。

在屋里虚度一天实在有点浪费，他决定出门看看。  
感谢这具身体，他甚至不需要开门。但为了以防万一，他还是带上了钥匙。要是途中一不小心变回来了，那就回不来了。  
成年的身体让他觉得有些不适应。这也难怪，他已经很久没有这样阔步向前了。很多时候，他都站在他的学生肩头，和他共享视野中的风景。但那毕竟不是属于他的视野。而剩下的时候，他就必须迈着自己短促的步伐，强作镇定地控制住这具软弱无力的身体，独自越过比过往难迈过数倍的距离。  
他的步伐越迈越大，面上竟露出了浅浅的笑容。走廊里的家族成员和他擦肩而过，他却不需要担心被人看见自己当下的神情。阳光穿透了他的身体，没有在地上留下任何影子，只有一片无暇的金黄。他心念一动，停在了一扇熟悉的门前。  
门后便是属于他的学生，彭格列十代首领的办公室。  
他凝视着这扇门。第一次，不需要跃起来拉下门把手，也不需要用力踹开门。他的手搭上了门把手，低头看着自己的手掌缓缓包住了这镀金的铜把手，五指一合，却握了个空。这也难怪。他笑着摇摇头，再不让自己的思绪被这些琐碎细节影响，径自穿门而入。  
在走进去的一瞬间，他多少有点期待看到一些不一样的场景：也许是纲吉在偷懒午睡，也许是他站在窗前伸懒腰。然而，他看到的却还是他的学生伏案勤恳工作的场景。这让他觉得无趣地轻轻撇撇嘴。虽然盯着他好好工作的人便是自己，但是看到学生竟然真的这么乖，也多少让做老师的觉得少了些趣味。  
他轻轻迈向前，脚步声都被波斯地毯吞没。随着他逐步向前。他的学生背光的面容也越发清晰。曾经的少年已经长大了些，虽仍是那头棕发，面容却长开了些。五官分明又不失柔软，脱去稚气，有了成年的轮廓。只是那双眼低垂着，仍然像温养着太阳一般，热烈又清澈。Reborn走到了纲吉面前，看到了对方皱着的眉。他的手下意识地抬起来，想去抚平那眉，却才伸出就握成拳。这样的情难自已又强自克制早不是第一次，只是之前是因为他婴儿的身体无法作出这样的动作，这次这是因为他即使能做到，纲吉也感受不到。  
虽然不是第一次体会到生活的黑色幽默，他还是忍不住露出了苦涩的笑容。  
谁知纲吉却突然抬起头来，一下子就和Reborn对上了视线。Reborn愣住了，凝视着那双明亮的眼睛，还以为被纲吉发现了自己的存在。然而下一秒，纲吉就茫然四顾，自言自语道：“怎么感觉有人在？”然而他到底什么都没看到，便又低下头去继续皱眉书写。  
而Reborn只是一言不发、一动不动地看着他，只是又一次想叹气又强忍住。  
我确实在你身边，蠢纲。只是，你注定看不到这样的我存在。

他站得身体都有些僵了，才轻轻动了动。  
事到如今，又何必为这些事情感伤呢？他已经承受了那么多年的诅咒，明明陪在纲吉身边却无法和他并肩而立，无法触摸他拥抱他的日子，也已经过了这么多年。按理说早就该习惯。  
但是，他却知道，自己多少还是抱有一些无望的期待，期待着哪怕只有一秒，他们能以本来的面目相见。期待着哪怕只有一秒，他能用这具本来的身体对纲吉说句话，握个手。  
他脚步轻缓地走到了纲吉身边，却和他保持着相当的距离，担心离得太近又会像刚才一样影响到纲吉。单手插兜，他低头看着纲吉批一份又一份公文。虽然早知道首领的工作量大，但这还是第一次看到他的学生这样不间断地忙碌，在每一份文件上写写画画，签下自己的名字。  
从来不会在纲吉面前表露的心疼悄悄冒了头，让他皱起眉来。虽然自己的工作已经很繁重了，但他还是觉得接下来要再多帮纲吉做一点。只是这一点就没必要让他的傻学生知道了。  
他就这么站在纲吉身边守候着他，等他工作，看他喝水揉眼，听他喃喃自语，竟再想不起要去别的地方做些什么。

“真多啊，要是Reborn能帮我做点儿就好了……”  
——可以啊，蠢纲。只是这可不是你偷懒和撒娇的借口。  
“幸好今天都没人来找我，总算清闲点儿了……”  
——如果你真的想要清净，哪怕非我所愿，我现在就可以离开。  
“不过Reborn去哪儿了？他竟然都没来找我，怪事，回头去问问……”  
——我这不是来找你了？只是你看不到而已，蠢纲。  
“Reborn不在身边，这份文件还是待会儿再说吧。”  
——我就在你身边，纲吉。  
“要是Reborn一直在旁边就好了。”  
——这又何尝不是我所愿？  
——我一直在你身边。  
——真可惜，你却看不到。  
他垂下眼来，心中酸涩又甜蜜。  
虚度光阴的人，只要是心中所爱，便是这世上最幸福的事。  
哪怕他所爱之人，不知道他的爱，也看不到他陪伴的身影，意识不到他的存在。

午后阳光转为暮色，暮色又变为夜影。首领办公室的光照也从日光变作水晶吊灯的灯光。Reborn的药却一直没有失效。他就这么陪了纲吉整整一天。  
文件实在是批不完，纲吉却因为整天的工作感到困倦。到了后半夜，他终于忍不住伏案睡去。  
Reborn无奈地摇了摇头，有心为他披件衣服，却什么也做不了。他便只得凝视着他的学生的身形。纲吉实在是有些瘦，前阵子刚做的西装又有些宽了。怎么这么不会照顾自己？他皱着眉，下意识伸出手去，指尖触到了纲吉的发尖，然后又猛然停住。  
从来神色自若的男人终于也失了自制。他惊讶地低头看了看自己。他的身体竟然凝实了，他竟然真的摸到了。  
这具身体真的维持住了成人的实体。这是不是意味着，现在的他可以用这具身体说话，触摸，拥抱，亲吻？而他的学生，此刻就正毫无防备地趴在他面前。  
这让他产生了极大的动摇。  
他神色数变，最后又强归镇定。他狠狠地吸了一口气，又慢慢吐出，终于让那把拿枪从来再稳定不过的手停止颤抖。可是他还是小心翼翼地，慢慢地，探索式地弯下腰，一点点伸出手，带着万分的想要和万分的不敢，犹豫迟疑地向他的学生伸去。  
这一次，他的食指轻轻碰了一下纲吉的脸颊，又惊慌失措地连忙移开。  
他没有惊醒这个青年，却将自己吓了一大跳。只是短短一秒不到，他的指尖却仿佛已经记住了那张脸的柔软，那寸皮肤的光滑，那刹那间传递来的温暖。这让他的指尖又不争气地颤抖起来。  
连他自己都没想到，从来流连花丛、片叶不沾的自己，竟也会有这样无措笨拙的时刻。  
他在心里嘲笑了自己一句，终于从椅背上拿起纲吉的外套，轻轻披在他身上。  
这一次，他却未就此离去，而是从纲吉的背后撑住桌子，仿佛环抱一般，慢慢俯下身去。  
他的唇停在了纲吉的脸颊上方。青年睡的安稳，睫毛轻轻眨着，侧脸恬静又纯真。一时间，Reborn似乎又看到了十四岁初见的那个少年，一直没变。他不由得露出了一点笑容，有怜惜，有怀念，有缱绻。  
他闭上了眼。

他多想触碰。他多想拥抱。他多想亲吻。  
如果再给他多一秒，他一定就会这么做。  
只是可惜，上天终究不愿意再给他这样的一秒。

他睁开眼，又变回了那个婴儿体型的Reborn，彭格列的门外顾问，纲吉的家庭教师。  
就像过了午夜十二点的灰姑娘，魔法的时间终究会过去，世界又变回了巨人国的模样。  
但这样，也许也不错。  
他轻轻一跃，跳上了纲吉的办公桌，拿起了纲吉手中的钢笔。接下来，该从哪份文件开始呢？

Fin.

By璇


End file.
